party_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sessie 4: Ongenode Gasten
Lilian, Professor Willow, en Zalanar zaten in de bar van de herberg in Breem toen ze een groep duistere figuren uit de Rotslanden zagen zitten die onrust aan het veroorzaken waren. Zalanar ging beleefd naar ze toe om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Ze waren aan het pokeren en reageerden niet bepaald beleefd, waarna Lilian er ook bij kwam staan. Zalanar besloot ze met rust te laten, maar werd toen onderuit gehaald door een van de figuren. Ook dat hebben ze laten gaan en na wat drankjes ging de party richting bed. Lilian en haar wolf Rozijn gingen slapen terwijl Zalanar en Willow een plan maakten om de kamer van de duistere groep binnen te sneaken. Opeens hoorde iedereen voetstappen door de gang klinken; het was de groep vreemdelingen die van de trap af liepen. Zalanar en Willow gingen de kamer van de groep binnen, maar konden daar niets interessants vinden. Ondertussen was Lilian nog wakker en had ze alles gehoord. Zij is zachtjes naar beneden gegaan om te kijken wat er aan de hand was met de groep. De groep mannen was echter nergens te bekennen. Zalanar besloot uit het raam te klimmen met een touw en ook Lilian ging naar buiten om te kijken of de groep daar was. Na een tijdje buiten te hebben gewacht kwamen ze tot de conclusie dat de groep nog binnen moest zijn. Lilian, Zalanar en Willow gingen binnen achter de bar langs naar de kelder en kwamen daar een gemaakt gat in de vloer tegen waar ze een touw naar beneden hebben gehangen. De party besloot de eigenaar van de herberg, Ferdinand, in te lichten over dit gat. Hij wist hier niets vanaf en ging de stadswachters halen terwijl de party naar beneden gingen om de vreemdelingen te achtervolgen. Eenmaal naar beneden geklommen kwam het trio in een oude kamer vol met muur schilderingen over gevechten en een specifiek persoon. Ook ontmoetten ze Mattias, het spook. Mattias gebruikte zijn spook bezem om (te trachten) de kamer schoon te maken. Hij vertelde over naam die een oude held was en naam versloeg waarbij hij zijn zwaard won ?. Dit was waar hij was begraven en het was Mattias' taak om het schoon te houden. Dit deed hij al een paar honderd jaar. In ruil voor helpen met schoonmaken hielp Mattias de party om verder het graf in te gaan. Dit deden ze door twee standbeelden te verschuiven. In de volgende ruimte mochten ze alleen op de zwarte tegens staan behalve op de laatste rij waar ze alleen op de witte tegels mochten staan. Deze ruimte was gevuld met rijen van graven waarvan er een geopend was. Een dode man lag op de grond met een skelet ernaast. De ruimte erna was een prachtige kamer vol met kruiken en vazen, en met een gigantische boom in het midden. Boven de boom hing een magisch licht. De party zag niets belangrijks in deze ruimte en gingen door naar de volgende kamer. Wat ze echter niet wisten was dat de duistere mannen zich achter de kruiken hadden verstopt. Toen de party de volgende ruimte in gingen werd de deur achter hun dicht gedaan waardoor ze opgesloten zaten. De kamer waar ze zaten was die met het graf van naam erin. Na een kort gevecht en wat gesprekken met de groep besloot de party om samen te werken met de figuren uit plaats. naam, naam, naam, naam, en naam vertelden de reden dat ze dit graf zijn binnengegaan: zij waren namelijk afstammelingen van naam en vonden dat zijn zwaard, dat zich in dit graf bevond, aan hun toebehoorden als historisch familiestuk. Echter lukte het hun nog niet om het daadwerkelijke graf van naam te openen om het zwaard te nemen. Wel had hij het zwaard van naam in bezit. kan me niet meer herinneren hoe hij dat zwaard gekregen had. De party probeerden een compromis te sluiten en voorzichtig hen te helpen om zo een bloedbad te voorkomen. Lilian en naam gingen met z'n tweeën naar het graf terwijl de anderen in de andere kamer achterbleven (voor de zekerheid zodat ze niet nog een keer opgesloten zouden worden). Op het graf stond een raadsel: ''raadsel. ''Door het zwaard van naam in het graf te leggen werd het raadsel opgelost en ging er een geheime deur achterin de kamer open. Lilian en naam gingen erheen en troffen een ruimte vol schatten aan, waaronder het zwaard van naam. naam greep het zwaard van naam waarna alles begon te trillen. De ruimte begon in te storten, en Lilian greep een set dobbelstenen en twee drankjes voordat zij en naam ervandoor gingen. Iedereen begon als een gek te rennen naar de uitgang terwijl alles op hun heen instortte. Iedereen behalve naam kwam veilig door de betegelde ruimte heen. naam stond echter op een verkeerde kleur tegel en werd gegrepen door een skelet dat tot leven kwam. Hij heeft het niet gered. De rest rende naar het touw in de laatste kamer en begon met klimmen. Na vele struggles haalden Lilian en Zalanar de top. Willow greep het zwaard van naam en gooide het de ruimte in. Het lukte haar niet om omhoog te klimmen, dus ze bond het touw om zich heen. naam rende de intortende ruimte in om het zwaard te grijpen. Wonderlijk genoeg haalde hij het net en klom hij naar boven. Ook naam bereikte de top met de hulp van Lilian, Zalanar, de herberg eigenaar en de wachters die inmiddels ook aangekomen waren. Willow raakte bewusteloos door vallende stenen en werd omhoog gehesen door de rest van de groep. Toen zij eenmaal boven was zag de party dat naam verdwenen was met het zwaard. naam was er nog wel. De party besloot dat het tijd was om naar bed te gaan. Ze zouden de volgende ochtend wel zien wat ze gingen doen met naam. - Tijdens dit alles was Rolfdur bij een stenenmarkt en Lierin bij een spa om een modderbad te nemen. <<< vorige sessie | volgende sessie >>> Category:Verhaal